New Beginnings
by Verolina
Summary: AU. Bella lost her father charlie and left forks to live with her mother in Arizona. When she turned 18 she moved back to Forks to start her new life and bury the past. Can she do what she came to do or will meeting someone change her course of life? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is my first fanfic story! It's AU and yes there are vampires in my story! So don't be too judgmental but constructive criticism is accepted. Please tell me if you loved it or hated it. I ideas are welcome as well! Anything to keep my readers happy  I will try to have both Bella's and Edward POV. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and the twilight characters (including Edward Cullen –Tear-)**

**

* * *

  
**

I was sitting down; silently crying as I remembered that fateful day that took my father away from me.

I loved Charlie so much. We were alike, both quiet, both happy with the simple things of life.

But one day I came home and Joe, his partner at the police station was there, waiting for me. He was the one who told me that my father had been shot near the heart and was fighting for his life at the hospital. I remember getting into my red truck and driving to the hospital as fast as my truck could take me. That was the one day I wish I drove a sports car. I arrived at Forks hospital just in time to see my father breathe in his last breath and tell me that he loved me before he died.

It has been 3 years since that dreaded day. I was back in Forks and was staying for good. I had left to live with my mother Rene in Arizona for those three years, but I had never gotten used to the sunny sky and high temperatures. I missed Forks rainy days; it was parallel to my mood.

I drove up the only main street that Forks had. I found the only hotel at the end of the street. I checked in but no one seemed to remember me. Had I changed so much in 3 years?

I was still Bella; the only change was that I had long hair compared to the short hair I had always worn, up until Charlie's death.

I stayed in the hotel the rest of the day and decided to go out at night. I had a better chance of someone not recognizing me when it was dark outside. The forest was not far away from the hotel. I decided to take a moonlight stroll; it was a rare occasion to see the moon in Forks, especially a full moon so I might as well enjoy it.

I walked for over an hour when the trail ended. A fallen tree was up ahead and I was tired, so I walked over to it and sat down.

I was catching my breath when I heard something in the forest. The leaves on the branch above me were moving as if a breeze had touched them but there was no wind. I felt as if something was watching me and then far away I heard a loud crash. It scared the heck out of me so I ran all the way back to the hotel and felt better once I was in my room again.

I should have listened to what Charlie told me a long time ago. _Never go into the forest for there is danger lurking at every corner; Danger one never thought existed_.

* * *

Edward POV

The purgatory that humans call high school had ended today. For many it was a day of celebration, a new beginning for them just over the horizon, while for me it meant I would be moving soon. Forks was a city I had enjoyed living in. I had lived almost a century and there were a few places in the world where I actually felt at peace and this was one of them. I was sitting on my couch trying to block out my families thoughts when Alice, my sister, barged into my room.

"What do you want Alice?" I sighed.

She was trying to keep something from me all day. She was singing The Star Spangled Banner in every language she could think of. She started of with Japanese, followed by French and now it was Hebrew. I was hoping she would tell me what she had seen although her singing was a nice change after having to listen to Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts from there earlier celebration. Sometimes being a mind reader was not a good thing.

_Edward, I need to ask you a favor._ I nodded, not responding out loud. I had a feeling she didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

_Could you go hunt with Jasper tonight._ Even in her thoughts she sounded worried. I wonder why she wanted me to go with Jasper. Emmett went with him most of the time for they were both great gamblers, betting each other to do stupid things while hunting.

_Please Edward, I promise I'll re-pay you in the future its just, trust me when I tell you that it is best you go hunting with him this particular night._

I frowned at this. This confirmed my suspicions. She had seen something bad and she didn't want me to know. Why? I nodded again in response that I would go hunt with Jasper but before I could ask about the vision she was already in another part of the house but she screamed at me in her thoughts,

_Oh and Edward one more thing, I advise you hold your breath while hunting with Jasper_. I immediately got up went down to the kitchen where she had been but she wasn't there anymore. Soon her mind disappeared. That pixie could be so demanding and confusing but living in the future would probably do that to you. Resigned, I went to find Jasper and do as Alice told me. I had a feeling that this hunt would turn out to be interesting to day the least.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, what could Alice have seen?! And why did she tell Edward to hold his breath while hunting that night? Well I promise I will tell you but of that you will have to wait for the next chapter! I will try to post at least once a week and if I don't have any homework, twice a week but I'm not making any guarantees.**

**Anyways please Review! Tell me if you loved it or hated it!**

**[[Verolina]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well I am updating earlier than I anticipated thanks to my wonderful new beta, SparklingTopazEyes! She is the best! You should check out some of her stories.

This chapter is more of a filler chapter but necessary so you can understand Bella and Edward. So without further interruptions here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two

**Edward POV:**

After finding Jasper, we went hunting. Jasper decided to stay close to Forks because he didn't want to stay out all night; instead, he wanted to get back to Alice quickly.

I had just drained been my third deer of the night when Jasper started running away from the deer that he had just been about to kill. At that very moment, the most alluring, sweet human scent I had ever smelled in my one-hundred and seven years completely engulfed my senses, and before I realized it, I was following the scent.

Jasper was ahead of me running toward the same direction but I was faster then him and soon caught up to him.

He was about to hunt the girl, she was seated on an old fallen tree, oblivious to two very hungry vampires, both wanting her blood. My thirst only intensified while I heard Jasper's thoughts, twin thirsts much stronger than one; soon they crumbled my self-control.

I positioned myself at the top of a tree and Jasper sprang toward the girl. I could not let him get her, she was my prey and this feeling intensified while her blood sang a sweet melody to me. I sprang from the tree and flew above the girl crashing into Jasper, sending him far away from the girl. I held Jasper firmly on the ground.

I suddenly remembered Alice telling me not to breathe. She had seen this happening and she had more trust in my self-control than in Emmett's. I stopped breathing and regained self control again. I dragged Jasper home.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

That night I had trouble sleeping. After that frightening experience in the forest, I had found myself wide awake and recalled a similar memory.

_The sky was clear of clouds, the starts and moon could be seeing clearly that night. I had not told Charlie I was going to take a walk in the forest. I had gotten tired after a while and had sat on a fallen tree log. I remember seeing bright red-eyes, I had screamed and the next second Charlie and Billy were next to me asking me if I was okay. I told them I was and Charlie took me home. That night he made me vow never to go into the forest again for__ there is danger lurking at every corner; Danger one never thought existed_.

I felt like 10-year old Bella again. I grabbed all the pillows and put them all around me on the bed, creating a sort of wall, just like I did when I was small. I grabbed the picture I had of Charlie and put it on the pillow next to me and imagined he was there, taking care of me so no harm came my way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day I woke to rain and thunder. I was home. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I shed my clothes and walked into the shower. I turned on all the hot water and let it take away the stress, the pain, and the memories. When the water started getting cold, I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, washed my body and got out.

I walked back into the bedroom started to pick out the clothes for today. All my clothes fit into one suitcase. I wasn't big on shopping let alone actually cared for it. T-shirts, sweater, jeans and sneakers was what my wardrobe consisted of. After picking out my favorite black t-shirt that said "I'm a musician what's your excuse?" And some dark blue jeans with my black sneakers and blue parka, I walked out of the hotel room in search for a job.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

A mile before we got to the house, Alice came to my aid to take Jasper away from the house.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

She then let me see the vision she had had and the new one she had just gotten. They were both similar, but one ended with Jasper almost killing the girl and then me returning to finish her off after I got Jasper back to the house. The most recent one was of me returning Jasper to Alice and then running to my meadow. Only Alice knew I went there when I was in distress.

_**Edward, I don't know what happened out there tonight, but when I saw Jasper killing the girl I knew you would stop him, only to kill her yourself. I knew you would be stronger and my vision would change. I'm sorry if I caused you distress but Jasper is weaker than you in that sense. I had to do what I had to do. I'm sorry**__._ Alice thought to me.

I curtly nodded to Alice and went exactly where she saw me go. My meadow.

* * *

**A/N:** Why do you think that Edward went to his meadow? Where will Bella find a job? Those are the only clues you get for the next chapter which is already a third of the way. Something big is going to happen in the next chapter! I will probably post on Friday if school projects don't get in the way which probably will since I have become the new director of a play for my high school. But don't worry I won't disappoint! I will make it extra long if I take more timeto post the next chapter!

**Anyways please Review! Tell me if you loved it or hated it!**

**[[Verolina]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am very SORRY! I know I took so long! But this chapter is longer than my other ones so I kinda hope it will make up for the very late update :) Thanks again to my beta SparklingTopazEyes for correcting my many mistakes. It would be a very horrible chapter without her!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer won everything twilight!

* * *

Bella POV

I was walking in downtown Forks, which actually means a general store, a mountain gear store, a beauty parlor, barber shop, a little clothes store and a pharmacy. If you drove south for another five minutes you would come along Forks Hospital. It just looked like an oversized clinic.

The first store I walked into was the mountain gear store. I browsed around for a while. Seeing so many things I could injure myself with, I knew it wasn't a wise idea to ask for a job here. I started to make my way towards the front of the store when I heard someone call out my name.

"Isabella…Bella Swan is that you?" Said a man's voice. I turned around and found myself face to face with the boy that had chased me in the playground when I was a little girl, and had asked me every Valentines Day to be his valentine. Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike." I had known people were going to recognize me, but did I have to be recognized by him? This was going to be a long day.

"Wow Bella, I can't believe you are here in Forks, and in my store!" Mike exclaimed. Yup. His enthusiasm for me hadn't minimized over the years.

"Good to see you too Mike." I said, wishing I had not entered this store. Luck was never on my side, bad luck however was my constant companion.

"So Bella how is it in Arizona? That's where you left after…" Mike suddenly looked uncomfortable. I knew what he was going to say but I took this as a chance to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mike I have to go but I'll see you around okay? It was nice seeing you again." I was hoping he would let me go without asking me anything else but I already knew that Mike wouldn't let anything go.

"Bella, wait! Where are you staying?"

"Oh I'm staying at the Forks hotel."

"Expect visitors soon, I can't wait to tell Jessica you are back; she'll be thrilled!" Mike's enthusiasm had reappeared once again, and not to be a pessimist, but I didn't think that Jessica would be thrilled to see me.

I still remembered what happened between her and me because of Mike. Mike liked me and Jessica liked Mike. With a situation like that, problems were bound to happen, and with me being me, they did. Jessica and I got in a huge fight over Mike that resulted in some very ugly things being said. I had no idea if she still harbored a grudge, if she and Mike were together, but I did know that he appeared to sill have a school kid like crush on me. Just my luck…

"Okay well I really have to go Mike, Bye"

"Bye Bella" He said as he watched me walk away into the rain and out of sight.

I kept walking down the street until I reached the general store. I was getting hungry so decided to buy myself a snack and maybe a few groceries, if I didn't I would starve soon and would end up in the hospital. That was one of the things I wanted to change, hospital visits. In Phoenix, I was a regular. I knew all the doctors and nurses on a first-name basis. As I was walking back to the hotel, I once again felt like I was being watched. It was making me feel uncomfortable. Moments later, I set the groceries bags down and looked around. I felt that breeze once again today, and as soon as it came it was gone.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I was at my meadow.

Time in Forks was running out fast, but I for once didn't want to go. Just yesterday I was impartial about the decision to leave or not. It wasn't that I didn't like Forks, but I didn't care if we stayed or if we left. We were always moving so it didn't really matter. It was part of the vampire life.

What had happened last night had really shaken me, though. I wasn't used to being so unprepared. I always warned others when danger was near because I could read their thoughts, but the human I had encountered today, that girl, not one thought did I hear from her. This had never happened to me before.

And the way she smelled, I had never smelled something so sweet in my life. Freesia and something else, _I'll find out soon enough when I see her again_—wait what was I thinking, of course I'm not going to go looking for her and I'm leaving soon so it won't matter. Still that silent mind was something I had never encountered. After taking all of this into consideration, I wouldn't do anything about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was around noon the next day when I went back to the house. Alice was waiting for me usual.

_**Is everything okay Edward? I'm sorry about what I put you through. Since you are the strongest one in the family to sustain from blood apart from Carlisle, I thought it wouldn't be so difficult for you.**_

"It's okay, the smell just caught me off guard that's all."

_It hasn't bothered you before Edward. Tell me what's wrong?_

I stayed quiet and kept string at the ceiling. Nothing was wrong. I had helped her from keeping Jasper from killing the girl, and I didn't kill her either, so everything was fine. My sister lives in the future. She never fully comprehends the present when everything is fine and it's currently not 3 hours in the future when someone seemed upset.

_Fine, Edward, be like that but since you are going into town can you buy me a new baseball bat, Emmett broke the last one._

She then twirled around and left my room. I was getting tired of the pixie's games. I went down to the garage and got the keys to my silver Volvo and headed for town; I had nothing else to do, might as well buy Alice the baseball bat she wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was about to walk in the Newton's store when that sweet smell engulfed me completely. The monster in me started to follow the smell but a breeze took the smell away and I looked into the store, and the girl from last night was there. I held my breath and went to the back of the store, on the roof. I tried hard to pick up her thoughts but the only thoughts I could hear were Mike's. He recognized the girl. She used to live in Forks when she was younger before her father, the chief of police at the time died. Why would she come back to the place that reminded her of her father? Why would she come back to a place so cloudy and depressing, when Arizona was full of sunshine and happiness, or well it seemed that way? Humans most of the time preferred the sun than the clouds and rain. It seemed she wasn't an ordinary girl after all. Her smell, her silent mind and her appearance in a place most humans would avoid instead of feeling welcome were factors that supported the theory that she wasn't like most humans. That fact made me worry for her. A human like that was bound to attract danger.

She was staying at Forks only hotel, close to the hospital. I thought about visiting Carlisle, so I could explain to him the observations I had made about this human. I would follow her home to see she arrived safe, since it was on my way to the hospital.

I drove the Volvo to the hospital and ran back as fast as I could. She was gone from the store, but her scent led me to the general store, which carried disgusting human food. I stayed hidden in the store the whole time, watching her make her careful decisions on what to eat. She was a conscious eater. She strayed from foods that reduced human life.

After thirty minutes she started to make her way to the hotel. I followed at a far distance; it was not difficult for me to see her. A block before getting to the hotel she set her grocery bag on the floor and started looking around. It was as if she knew someone was following her. I quickly ran by her and hid on top of the roof of the hotel. After she stood in the same stop for five minutes with a shocked expression, she walked the rest of the way, got into her room and then I left.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think will happen now. Will Edward ever introduce himself. will he keep "stalking" her or will he leave? hmmmm you will have to find out this weekend! :)**

**Please Review! Makes me happy to know people actually are reading and liking my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am really sorry!!!! I really am but I have a good excuse for the chapter to be a week late… SCHOOL and JOURNALISM! There is so much work to be done at school with my AP classes and AP Tests around the corner and then after that Graduation and college and just everything coming at me at once. But this time I will try to update on time! I made this chapter extra long! Hope it compensates for the lateness of it. Okay well enough of my complaining. PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE FASTER.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and twilight characters. I am only borrowing them for entertainment. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

It had happened twice now, that weird feeling of being watched. I was determined to find out what or who it was.

That night I didn't sleep well again. Charlie and his warnings kept invading my mind, and the weird feelings I had been getting just added to my insomnia.

In the morning, someone knocked my door. I went to answer it, only to find Mike and Jessica. Mike looked ecstatic while Jessica it seemed was obligated to come. Mike had brought me breakfast from the diner. I thanked him and Jessica for dropping by but told them I had a few errands to run. I promised Mike that I would visit him again even thought I didn't plan on actually doing it soon. Jessica seemed relived that she didn't have to stay any longer in my company and gladly pulled Mike away from the hotel room. It was obvious she was jealous but jealous of me. I did not understand. I was no threat compared to her. She had no reason to feel that way.

After eating what Mike had brought me, I decided to put an end to my insomnia. I was going to visit Forks Hospital.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I arrived at the hospital, it felt familiar. Having visited this hospital so many times when I was young from injuring myself all the time, it felt good to find something familiar, but then all the memories of Charlie's death came back to me and I decided this was going to be the first and last time I stepped into this hospital ever again. Next time I would drive to Port Los Angeles instead.

I walked up to the annoyed receptionist. It was weird for me to see Mrs. Weber like that. Last time I had seen her was at… I decided to think about.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could see a doctor?" I asked in my most angelic voice. I didn't want to upset Mrs. Weber. She just pushed the clipboard with a sign in list toward me with a pen without taking a glance at me. I signed my name and sat down in the nearest chair. I waited for an hour; there were about 5 other persons in front of me.

"Isabella Swan," Mrs. Weber called put and then did a double-take. "Bella?" she called out. I stood up and walked toward her.

"Honey is it you?" Mrs. Weber asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. I didn't know I had changed so much, my hair was longer, and was about an inch taller. I wish I could see the change people saw in me.

"Hello Mrs. Weber? How have you been?" I asked politely. She suddenly burst into tears and hugged me. I didn't exactly know what to do so I hugged her back. I wasn't big on the whole touching people thing.

"Oh Bella, I thought we would never see you again, When you didn't reply to Angela's emails, I thought we might have lost you forever." She said. She has stopped hugging and was now looking up to me with tears still in her eyes. I had lost touch with my only friend Angela. Living with my mother was overwhelming and after spending so much time with her, I wanted peace and to be out of people's attention. Mrs. Weber had finally stopped crying, and ushered me into the patient room. She stayed with me, neglecting her receptionist duties.

"So Bella, how have you been all this time? How was Phoenix? Enjoy the sun?" she quickly said. I laughed, Mrs. Weber was so outgoing compared to Angela, whom acted more like her father.

"I've been okay, Phoenix was fine; too sunny." I simply said.

She smiled a genuine smile this time. "Even though you may look different Bella, but you are the same as before, just like Charlie." After those saying those words, she seemed to become uncomfortable.

"Oh don't worry about it, Mrs. Weber, I'm fine." I said with my fakest smile. It seemed these days' people would believe what they wanted to here, even from a bad liar like me. At that moment we heard a knock and in came the most pale-looking doctor I had ever seen. It seemed he should be the patient instead of the doctor. He was very beautiful though, in a late-twenties early-thirties sort of way.

"Hello Good Morning, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, what can I do for you this morning?" He said. I sat there observing him. He had a stone like face, every angle and curve of his face cut to perfection. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. I had never seen such interesting eyes. He was observing my thick profile, which contained every injury until the age of fifteen.

"So, is this another accident type of treatment you need today?" Dr. Cullen said with a warm smile.

"Actually, I am experiencing insomnia; I haven't slept well in about a week."

"Are you an avid coffee drinker? Or consume beverages with caffeine?"

"No," I simply said. I found coffee and anything with caffeine disgusting.

"Do you eat lots of dairy products or nuts?"

"No," I said again. I drank Almond milk. It had the same amount of calcium as regular milk but to me it tasted much better.

"What happened the night you started experiencing insomnia?"

"Well, the night I arrived at Forks..." I remembered the walk I had taken into the woods and that odd feeling of being watched; I shivered involuntarily. He stared at me with curiosity.

"What did you eat or do the day you arrived at Forks?" He asked.

"I checked-in the hotel, and then I walked into the forest and got a little bit scared and came back to the hotel room." He seemed very interested in my response.

"Did you see anything in the forest that could have frightened you or felt anything? Insomnia could be triggered by fear." He said. I didn't want to tell him what I had seen or felt, I didn't want to tell him about Charlie and his warning and what had happened to him, so I did what I had done lately, lied.

"No, I just felt a breeze that's all and felt foolish for being afraid but it was already late enough so I returned to the hotel."

"Okay, well it might be a chemical imbalance in the brain so I will prescribe you sleeping pills, but don't take more than I prescribe you. I am giving you the lowest dose just in case."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen I appreciate it"

"Call me Carlisle, and here you go," He said handing me the prescription paper. "Take it to the pharmacy and you will once again have a full night of sleep. Hope you feel better." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I grabbed the prescription, grabbed my wallet and walked out of the hospital through the back door, to avoid anyone else that would recognize me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was walked into the pharmacy to find Mike. He seemed to have a cold and it looked like he was debating in whether buying Nyquil or Dimetapp. I walked over to the pharmacist and gave him my prescription and he told me it would be ready in about an hour. I was about to walk out when Mike spotted me and called my name.

"Bella!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"I did Mike thanks." I said smiling genuinely. Even though Mike acted like a golden retriever puppy, over-excited all the time, he seemed to have my best interest at heart.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something, are you looking for a job?" His question puzzled me. So, I answered with the truth.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said, curiosity hinted in my voice.

"Okay then, you're hired! Show up at my store tomorrow at nine in the morning sharp! Don't be late!" he said before dashing out of the store before I could refuse. This left me only with one option. I had to show up tomorrow for work and quit. I internally smiled at the oddity of it.

* * *

**Edward POV**

That day I didn't see Carlisle; instead I went back for the car and went home. I gave Alice the bat she wanted and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day and night. I listened to Clair De Lune the entire time, hoping it would calm me, but it didn't.

That girl kept intruding my thoughts. I started to go over the way she walked, the way she talked, he facial expression and her body language. I was truly seeing that I relied on mind reading too much to fully understand what a human was thinking or doing. The silent girl was becoming a challenge. Nothing in my life had ever puzzled and confused me so much. I had two PhD's in medicine, three in Law and had a Bachelor's in almost every major, nothing puzzled me.

The ground started to shake below me that could only mean one thing. I was about to be blessed with my brothers presence, Emmett.

"Eddie!" He screamed and lunged himself at me. I moved just in time to see him crash onto my sofa and stopping right before flying out my window.

"Thought I was going to fly through the window didn't ya, Eddie?" He said, laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie," I asked, menacingly.

"Oh, I am so scared; see me shake!" Emmett then started to shake, but only his butt. My brother can never be serious about anything.

"What do you want Emmett?" I said suppressing a sigh.

"Aww, come on bro don't be so down, come hunt with me this weekend. I am in need for some grizzly." He then imitated a mad grizzly bear. I think Emmett did a better job to look like a threat than the bear.

"So, when do we leave?" I said, looking defeated.

"Right before sunrise, I like them mean and grouchy." He said grinning while making a fist and hitting his other hand with it. It was funny to watch.

"Okay," I said before leaving my room to find Alice. I needed to make sure that what happened last time would not be repeated again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Bro, what's got you all depressed now?" Emmett said while fighting with the grizzly. It was always fun to watch Emmett. He would let the grizzly believe it was winning for a little while until he got bored and had him for dinner. At the moment the grizzly bear took a full swing at him with its giant paw that would have instantly killed a man but the paw did not make a scratch or move Emmett. The grizzly bear looked shocked, well if it could.

"Eh, this one's boring, not feisty enough," And with that, the grizzly's life ended. Emmett walked over to me and sat down on a fallen tree.

"So really what's bothering you?" I sighed I didn't really want to talk about it but it was Emmett, I couldn't say no to my brother.

"It's the girl" I simply said.

"What girl, wait you are thinking about a girl!? Phew for a few decades now I was wondering if maybe you weren't you know…." I glared at him. "…never mind anyways who is this girl that has the unshakable Eddie all depressed. Did she reject you, is that it because it's only fair, what comes around goes around and you have rejected plenty of women. It's all karma." He said it in a-matter-of-fact way.

"It's the girl, the one Jasper almost killed."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Why are you thinking about that human girl?" Why was I thinking about that girl? I didn't even know her!

"I'm just curious, she is the first mind I can't read and the way she smelled, it was unbelievable!"

"Well then, don't go near her and everything will be fine. Come on; let's go find me another grizzly." Emmett said as he enthusiastically got up and sped into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we returned back to the house, I quickly showered and left. Emmett's and Rosalie's minds are a bit graphic when they are reunited.

I was driving through Forks, aimlessly, testing how fast my car could go after Rosalie adding a bit more power to the engine.

I passed the Newton's store when I smelled her. I abruptly stopped the car. I parked across the street from the store and waited.

I concentrated on hearing any female voice but it was no use. All I could hear was Michael Newton's mind and it wasn't pleasant. He was imaginings Bella as his and inappropriate thoughts started going through his head. How could he bee thinking those thoughts about her when it seemed she only tolerated him, being too nice too push him away?

This infuriated me. He had no right to think about her that way, he was taking advantage of her. She was vulnerable and hurt. It was obvious she wasn't over her father's death. I stayed there for five hours until I saw her leave. I followed her to the hotel room. I parked my car out of sight of any human and went on the roof. She was saying on the second floor, the farthest room to the left. I heard the water in the shower turn on and then in about ten minutes or so turn off. I heard her walk over to the bed and lay down. I started to hear her cry. It wasn't loud, but my hearing could hear beyond the capacity of humans. Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat slowed down too. She was finally asleep. I wanted to see the girl, maybe up close I could read her mind although I hadn't needed proximity before, but I remembered the monster in me, eager to devour her sweet blood. I decided not to endanger her life anymore. I jumped off, got in my car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: please please review! I love to read them! :) and it hurries me up to write faster....**

**[[Verolina]]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So i am a day late.... IM SORRY!!! I wasn't going to post anything but I thought that was cruel So i wrote a quick chapter only in Bella's POV. No Edward POV this time. School is very hectic, the week before spring break is super busy! and this what everyone has been waiting for.... so now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I arrived exactly at nine, just like Mike had told me to. I was ready to refuse the job he had given me when Mrs. Newton appeared.

"Bella!" She said and hugged me. "Mike told me you were back in town. How was Phoenix?"

"Oh hot, sunny, that sort of thing." I said with a smile. I was feeling happy this morning. The clouds were even lower than normal, it made me feel like I could just reach up and touch the sky.

"So are you ready to start working?" Mrs. Newton said with a big grin. At that exact moment I noticed she was holding a broom.

"Uh…sure" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I couldn't disappoint Mrs. Newton when it seemed she really did need the help. She handed me the broom and walked back into the office she had recently emerged from.

I started sweeping from the front back; it seemed to be a smarter move seeing the first thing the customers looked at was the front. I swept the floor and then started to clean the windows.

The windows were filthy. It seemed as if they hadn't cleaned them in a year. It took about three wipes with Windex so the outside world could be visible from the inside out.

I swept the rest of the store and soon Mrs. Newton informed me it was lunch time. I decided to head back to the hotel. I needed to get away from that store.

Being inside that store reminded me of Charlie. I sat on the bed or about ten minutes looking blankly at the forest through my window. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I saw my reflection on the glass. I turned to the clock beside the bed; I still had twenty minutes of my lunch break. I poured cold water on my face, trying to take away the puffiness of my eyes. The hotel room wasn't helping me get rid of this heavy set feeling at the pit of my stomach, so I did the next best thing.

I went for a walk in the forest.

I went through a different route today then the last time I walked in the forest. This one stayed closer to civilization and town. After walking for about ten minutes I came to a fork in the road.

I didn't know which one to take, so I took the one on my left, it looked like it would stay closer to town than the other.

After five minutes of walking, the path proved me wrong, I kept weaving further and further into the forest, but my mind wanted peace so I kept walking, hoping to find it. I walked for a while, I was pretty sure my lunch break had been over for a long time but I didn't care, I just kept walking.

I came up to a clearing that had logs scattered around and I was getting tired, so I sat on one. I decided that once I was rested I would head back to the hotel. I had been sitting on the log for a while when I heard a twig break.

I had a bad feeling about this. I opened my eyes but did not move. I didn't want to scare the animal that had come near or put myself in danger if it was an aggressive animal. I kept still searched for any movement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement and when I looked closer it was a mountain lion, stalking his prey, which was me. _Of course this would happen to me!_

It was moving stealthy slowly, no doubt sizing me up, and looking at the best way to approach me, to attack me. I had been stupid once again, ignoring Charlie's warning from long ago.

I decided it would do no harm if I moved; I was going to become a meal anyways. I slowly moved my head to get a better view of the lion, when it jumped out from behind the tree and launched itself at me.

Before I could react the lion was on the ground dead, its head twisted in the most bizarre way and next to it was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life.

* * *

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHA huge cliffy huh?! what will Edward do? Well you will have to wait until next Monday to find out! Thanks again to my beta SparklingTopazeyes for putting up with my lateness. I want to thank everyone that likes this story, if it weren't for you I wouldn't write as often. Mame my day and leave me a review. I love you all!!!**

**[[Verolina]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello! I know I'm also late with this update. I will update differently now. I will update when I can with AP Tests around the corner I need to do as much studying as I can. I made Edward's POV longer this time and Bella's short since well the last chapter was all Bella. Well you should all thank Keely Jade. She was the one who encouraged me to write this chapter and my friend Rokusanaa (its actually Roxana) who inspired it :) oh and Keely is also my new beta! Anyways Well please Review it makes me happy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight :)

* * *

Chapter 6

**BELLA POV**

I woke up to a bright light. It was too bright and for a second I thought I was in Arizona. I sat up and found myself on my bed fully dressed - I found this odd. I saw my clothes were raggedy and dirty and it all came rushing back to me. I clearly remembered walking into the forest around noon and being attacked by mountain lion but being saved by him. I had never seen him before in this town; even though I had only gotten a glimpse of him, I'm pretty sure I would have recognized him. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea of him killing the mountain lion. I still couldn't comprehend how he had killed it so fast, in a blink of an eye.

I turned to see what time it was. The red numbers in the digital clock flashed 1:00 at me. I had left for my lunch break around twelve. Had I only thought about going into the forest but actually fell asleep and dreamt about it? No, it had happened. My clothes were the evidence, but how had I ended up back at the hotel if I was at the forest? Did I just leave without saying 'thanks' or _at least_ something? I didn't have answers for the questions that tormented my mind, so I decided to go back to work; keep my mind occupied for a while.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had decided not to follow Bella anymore. There were million of humans around the world and I was not protecting them, so I shouldn't do that for her either. Yes, I had protected humans before, but it was during the time I had left Carlisle. I called them 'my rebel years'. I had decided to go against the diet Carlisle believed in and hunted humans, but I only hunted human predators. I reduced crime in the cities I passed through in significant numbers, saving hundreds of lives.

I was running with Alice toward my meadow. She kept insisting that I keep watching out for Bella, she was the only who knew what I was doing with my time these days.

"Edward, please just watch her until we leave, you know it won't be long," Alice pleaded.

"I won't. Give me a good reason why I should." She was getting on my last nerve. I loved my sister but there is only so much I would do for her. "Alice, stop pouting. I will not keep spying on her."

"Edward, come on. It will not hurt anyone, except _her_ if she gets in any danger."

"Alice, the only danger she got in was because of us. I think if we stayed away from her she would be better off." I started to run faster. She wouldn't catch up to me; I was the fastest in the family.

This morning, Alice had a vision. She had blocked me from her mind the whole day but the only clue I had was a name - Bella.

After that vision, she would not stop pestering me to keep following her, checking on her to see if she was okay. She had seen something but she wouldn't admit it was a vision about Bella. What surprised me the most was that she had a vision about Bella. She had never had a vision about a human, even ones we had known for a couple of years.

I decided not to go to my meadow, instead I would hunt. I stopped and inhaled, letting the monster in me take over when I faintly smelled a mountain lion. The clock was ticking and it wouldn't be alive for much longer. I started running in the direction of the smell when I noticed the smell was really close to Forks.

I started running as fast as I could, I would take down that lion before it harmed any human. The smell of the lion had suddenly become stronger, but in a different direction. It was not going towards Forks anymore, but deeper into the forest. I stopped and inhaled and this time what I smelled surprised. I smelled her. It finally clicked in my brain why the lion had changed route - it had found its prey.

I got to her just in time, when the lion had just leapt towards her. I killed it instantly. I turned to see if she was okay, but she was on the ground unconscious.

I was looking at her as if for the first time. I had never seen someone so peaceful and beautiful before. I got closer to her and the fire in my throat started to burn with such intensity that I had to stop breathing altogether. It was uncomfortable but bearable.

I picked her up and it only reminded of how breakable humans are. As I ran back to her room, all I could think about was if she was okay. She looked sickly, so pale almost as pale as us. I made sure nobody saw me, jumped to the balcony and opened the glass door. I gently placed her on the bed. I wanted to stay and make sure she would be okay but after what see had seen me do, it was best she didn't see me at all. I left with one last glance at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as I got to the house, Alice showed me that she was okay and was at the Newton's store working. I let out the breath I was holding - until that moment I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath.

I was about to go to my room when Rosalie started screaming, "Edward how could you! Didn't you think of your family, or what this would do to us - to me?!" Rosalie screamed at me while breaking the car tool she had in her hand.

I ignored her and went up the stairs to my room.

"EDWARD if you don't listen to me I will…!"

I was tired of her screaming and she was infuriating me beyond reason, "What are you going to do Rosalie! Tell me I want to know!" I said in a low menacing voice. I was trying to keep my anger in check but with Rosalie around, that was easier said than done.

"What's going on in here?" Esme asked. "What's all this screaming for?"

"Well, Edward went and did something and now we have to move before we were supposed to," said Rosalie with acid in her voice.

"What did I do?" I was bewildered. I had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't possibly know about Bella unless Alice told Jasper. And, well, the rest is history.

"You know exactly what you did, saving that girl! You should have let the lion kill her! It was not your duty to save her and expose us because of it!"

"How do you even know she saw? When I looked at her, she had already fainted!" I was beyond frustrated. I just wanted to rip Rosalie to pieces but I was pretty sure Emmett would be opposed to that.

"Edward, what did you do?" Esme asked. She seemed curious. She wasn't overreacting like Rosalie.

"I decided to go hunting when I smelled a mountain lion near Forks. I noticed its scent was close to town, so I tracked it and found it was attacking a human, so I killed it." I decided to keep to myself the part where I carried her and took her home. Only Alice knew and she better not tell Jasper or else she would have to deal with not having a shopping partner anymore when Rosalie couldn't go.

"Did she see you?" she asked.

"No, Esme, she didn't see me. I believe she fainted by the time I had killed it."

"Okay, then its all settled, children. Nothing to put our family in danger was wrong. Rosalie, honey, please, if you would get your facts right before you start accusing other of things they didn't do," Esme said, and then briskly left the room.

Before Rosalie said anything else, I left the house. I decided to visit Carlisle and tell him what I had done this afternoon, before Rosalie would come and exaggerate the story. I got in my Volvo and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you think? Please tell me in the review and I have already started Chapter 7! Thank Spring Break! :)**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. PreChapter 7

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I only have a glimpse of Chapter 7. I am currently studying really hardcore for the upcoming AP Tests. I am taking 5 tests! And Finals are the week after AP Tests so I am in overload mode. Please bear with me. I will try to post a new chapter but it will be probably be after all of this testing is over, but I do promise I will try to write Chapter 7. Even if it's little bits in pieces here and there but I will post a completed chapter 7 only when, I don't know. Two weeks…maybe? But I truly am sorry, but after all of this craziness, I will do weekly updates. I promise!**

**Any who thank you reading this and without further interruptions, here is the glimpse from Bella's POV….**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Glimpse of Chapter 7

Bella POV

"Hello Mrs. Weber, is Dr. Cullen available?"

"Let me check Bella, one moment," Mrs. Weber picked up the phone and quietly spoke into it and then quickly hung up, "You may g in dear, He will be expecting you."

I walked through the double doors and made a left at the next hallway. I wasn't noticing my surroundings, to absorbed in my own thoughts when I saw something that made me stop in the middle of the hallway.

There _he_ was. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was twenty feet away, the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life, who had saved me this very afternoon. He was getting out of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's Office; the very one I was headed to.

* * *

**I know it's a teaser, cliffy, whatever you want to call it but I didn't want you to think I had forgotten to write this story. I hope you liked the glimpse of this chapter.  Please pray, cross your fingers, wish on a star, do whatever you have to do so I can get this chapter out as soon as possible. I need free time. Have a great day!**

**[[Verolina]]**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Let me start by saying IM SO SORRY! school took over and well I'm done now! So I will post more often!! If you are still following my story. I thank you a lot. I want to thank Keely Jade my wonderful beta and LaLaLovely47 who helped me with this chapter. SM owns everything twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Work was hell. I tried so hard not to think about _him,_ but it was impossible. Every time I would ring up a customer's purchase, I would see his face instead of the person paying. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him killing that mountain lion. One thing I was sure of was what he did was inhumanly impossible.

So far I knew one thing about him - he was _inhuman._

The Newtons' had decided to let me go early that day. They had claimed it was slow and they could manage on their own. I was pretty sure they didn't want me there. My distracted state of mind wasn't any help to them.

As I was walking back to the hotel, the clouds came back and soon, I could feel the soft drizzle. I welcomed it. It reminded me of Sunday mornings.

Every Sunday morning for as long as Charlie was alive, we would go out to the La Push reservation and fish. Charlie loved fishing; to him it was equivalent to Sunday school; the lake was the church, the fold-out chair the seat in the church, and the fishing pole was the bible - instead of food for the soul it was food for the body. He would sometimes go fishing with an elder of the local Native American tribe, Billy Black. They both enjoyed fishing, so friends, they did become. I hadn't seen Billy Black since the funeral. I gave a short thought that I should visit him sometime soon. Immediately I discarded that idea. Charlie's memory lives on and in that place; it would only hurt more than it already does. One step at a time I had to remind myself.

I had a package waiting for me at the hotel. When I opened it, I saw my most prized possession of all time - my keyboard. I never had enough money to have my own piano, but my keyboard was more than sufficient. There was nothing else inside the box apart from the keyboard, so typical of Renee not even to fake a note for her daughter. The box did not even have a return address, and this too did not surprise me.

I sat down on the bed for a while, thinking of Charlie and Renee. I still couldn't picture them in love or married. Two people completely opposite and wanting different things, fell in love. I believed someone similar to you, you could fall in love with, but complete opposites? No way. Charlie and Renee were proof that opposites don't mix - except of course in the case of science, like batteries. You need a negative and positive to pass the current.

I was solely drifting off when I got an unbearable headache. I got up and took the prescribed sleeping pill. I attempted to sleep for the next two hours, yet sleep never came. The pills were not working. My headache was still in full blast and I could not stand being inside any longer. I quickly changed into my favorite black t-shirt, jeans and my blue parka. In no time at all I was on my way to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. The headache never left and sleep never came. I walked into the hospital and made my way to Mrs. Weber's desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Weber, is Dr. Cullen available?"

"Let me check, Bella, one moment." Mrs. Weber picked up the phone and quietly spoke into it and then quickly hung up. "You may go in dear, he is expecting you."

I walked through the double doors and made a left at the next hallway. I wasn't noticing my surroundings. I was too absorbed in the pain I was feeling when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me abruptly stop in the middle of the hallway.

There _he_ was. I couldn't believe my eyes. The most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life, who had saved me this very afternoon was only twenty feet away from me. Right then I noticed the office he was leaving. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office... the very one I was headed to.

* * *

**Please review...it makes me happy and I want to know who is still following my story! you will get a glimpse for Chapter 8!! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: **I know I'm late. I'm sorry but hey I am posting more quickly this time. I was originally going to post in about three days but my AMAZING and WONDERFUL beta KeelyJade beta'd this chapter stat and it's ready for your enjoyment! Now without no further interruptions…

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I am just playing with her characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

Edward's P.O.V.

As I was coming out of Carlisle's office, I smelled her. Her scent was strong. She was close.

Without turning toward her, I could clearly see her expression. At first she seemed shocked but soon her face became one of realization. This was not good. She had recognized me. I quickly turned left and sped into the nearest hallway, and jumped out the window of one of the empty patient rooms.

I kept thinking how it was possible that she would have recognized me. She had only seen me for a second before she had fainted. Surely a human was not capable of preserving a memory after such a short time and receiving a blow to the head right after. Not even my many doctorates in medicine could explain such a puzzling mind.

I sped quickly to the house in my Volvo. I needed to talk to Alice immediately.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Before I could react, he was gone. It seemed as if he were a part of my imagination. But this time I was sure he was real. I marched right into Dr. Cullen's office, determined to find out something about this mysterious man once and for all.

I was about to ask Dr. Cullen about the man when he interrupted me, "Ms. Swan, so nice to see you again. I do hope we would meet under more pleasant circumstances next time, but you intend to keep your reputation around here, don't you?"

"Oh, uh, not really," I replied. I never intended to get injured. It just sort of happened to me a lot.

"It's all right," Dr. Cullen said, smiling warmly, "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Well, I have this massive headache and the sleeping pills you prescribed don't seem to be doing their job," I told him. My delusional state and headache weren't helping my mood greatly. I was so sure I had seen _him_ a few minutes ago, but now I wasn't so sure. Before I got distracted again, I asked Dr. Cullen about it.

"I don't mean to pry into someone else's business, but who was that man that had just come out of your room a few moments before I entered?" Dr. Cullen eyes seemed to penetrate within, as if searching for my real motive of asking.

He sighed and said, "that was just my son. He visits me sometimes. Anyway, so you know how you got that headache of yours? Did you hit your head or eat something that might have caused the headache?"

"Well, I did hit my head earlier today," I simply said.

"How did you hit your head?"

"Oh, I was walking in the woods and fell and hit my head. I hadn't felt anything until after work."

"So you hit your head and fell… that's what happened?"

"Yes," I said. It seemed as if he knew something about this afternoon. Something clicked in my brain right then and there. Both Edward and Dr. Carlisle Cullen were pale, had golden eyes and seemed as if to be carved out of stone. _Perfect_ was the only word that I could think of to describe them.

"Okay, well, I'll prescribe you some ibuprofen to relieve your headache and give you a higher dose of sleeping pills. Before you leave I would like to X-ray your head to make sure nothing is wrong with it. Is that fine by you?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Good, follow me. The sooner we do this, the sooner you will be asleep," he said warmly.

After leaving the hospital that night, I took note to notice everything that went on in this little town. Something told me that Dr. Cullen and his son weren't the only ones un-human in town.

I arrived at the hotel exhausted. I took the sleeping pills Dr. Cullen prescribed me and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

Alice was waiting for me in the living room. She knew I was coming to her, the visions always warned her in time.

"The rock?" she asked mentally.

I only nodded and followed her into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **So here you have it! I sent my sneak previews late I know but I already have about a page of the next chapter written so your sneak previews will be sent out in a day or two, but only if you review the chapter. Reviewing makes me more motivated to write, and so do the story alerts! I love you all. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. Oh and I am also writing another fanfic. I will probably be out within a week, just like the next chapter to this Fanfic. Well don't forget review! I love to hear what you guys have in mind!

[[verolina]]


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I've been neglecting this story as my beta KeelyJade puts it, tee hee. I've just been having a horrible case of writer's block. It's short, but I think it has been the remedy to get me out of writer's block. Hope you enjoy and my apologies for not writing sooner! Please Review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: SM Owns Twilight.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Edward's P.O.V.

Alice waited patiently for me to sort out what I wanted to say. She must have seen it was important because Alice was not normally patient. Being able to see the future made her into one of the most annoying and inpatient vampires I knew, but I still loved her. She was the only I had to turn to when in need of some real advice. Emmett gave me advice too but, it wasn't always the best.

"Edward…" Alice said out loud, sounding exasperated. I had been pacing for an hour and still didn't know how to voice my thoughts or put them coherently to say the least.

"Alice, I just don't know what to say." It was mind puzzling. I never had these reactions or emotions toward someone. It was beyond the norm for me.

I felt protective of her; there wasn't any doubt in that.

"Edward, I'm leaving. You aren't going to say anything. I looked." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Alice, don't. Just wait a few more minutes, please." I sighed. It was now or never.

"I feel protective of her, Alice. I don't even know why. She's just a human," I said. Alice just looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You're not ready to hear the future. So, I'm going back to Jasper. He's mad at you, you know. He says you drag me away too much." Alice stood up and walked over to me. That little pixie gave me a hug that would have strangled a human.

"Everything will be alright, Edward, you'll see. How about you talk to her next time you see her?" she said before walking away.

* * *

Bella POV.

When I awoke the next morning an idea came to my mind - I should go to college. Port Angeles has a community college, which I decided to go to today and enroll. I quickly changed and headed down to Forks bus terminal and catch the next bus to Port Los Angeles.

When I arrived at Port Angeles it was already noon. I was hungry and didn't really bring a lot of money with me, so I decided to forget about lunch and set to find the community college.

Two hours had gone by and I still hadn't found the community college. Something was wrong. I was never so disoriented, could it be that I damage my brain by the hit I had taken to the head yesterday. It seems like I had.

I had lost all hope of finding the college when I turned into the next street and there it was. Finally, I had arrived.

I registered as undeclared. I didn't know what I wanted to do but keeping me busy was what mattered. I registered to start the winter session. It was too late for the fall semester. I ended up signing up for English, Introduction to Psychology, British Literature and General Biology.

By the time I left, the sun was going down. I started to walk the way I thought the bus terminal was, but instead I walked into a business district. There were no commercial stores at either side of the street, just warehouses. I started to walk back in the direction I had just come but my path was blocked by a tall, pale figure. The figure was similar to Dr Cullen's and his son's figure, but there was one big difference between the two that gave me chills all the way down to the bones - his eyes weren't golden. They were _red._

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me! It might help me write faster. Oh do check out my other story _New Town New Life_. I most certainly don't have writer's block on that one! **

**_REVIEW!!_  
**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello. I know I have not written in over two or three months. My reasons, well number one college demands many things of you and it has only left me with barely enough time to sleep; Number 2 writer's block; Number 3 I have had many family issues and financial issues going on that I can't seem to concentrate enough to write. I am very sorry. I will post chapters every once in a while but I can't tell you in how much time. I feel horrible about this but, it's out of my hands. Okay now you'll can't scream at me or sent me a virtual punch, I understand. Okay well here is chapter 10…

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Shouldn't you be home by now miss?" the red eye inhuman said. I stood motionless. I wanted to run but something told me it was no use. He would catch me anyway.

"Why aren't you a quiet one," he said smiling, "In a normal situation you would run screaming trying to get away from me but you…aren't normal are you?" he said with curiosity. I had no idea what he meant by that but I decided if I spoke I could delay my death until someone came but the chances of that happen were not in my favor.

"No, I'm not. I know what you are," I said casually. This seemed to spike his curiosity even more.

"Do you?" he said. He tipped his head to the side as if trying to decipher me.

"Yes, I know you aren't like me. I have a few paled-faced, incredibly fast and strong inhuman friends in Forks," I said smiling. I made my body stay at ease and even my heart obeyed and stayed beating normally.

"Huh, really? And who are these friends of yours? Because if I were them I wouldn't let you walk around in the night by yourself. there is danger lurking at every corner," He said while flashing his sharp white teeth at me, the threat clearly visible.

"By any chance have you heard of the Cullen's?" I said with a smug smile. I meant for it to be a threat but I never believed it would have worked. The inhuman took a step back and a second later I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder and I visibly shuddered. The hand was so cold. I didn't dare turn, his hand told me what I needed to know, another inhuman.

"She's ours, I expect she already told you this James," Said the one behind me in a cold menacing voice.

"I didn't know…"

"You expect us to brand our property?" He said infuriated.

"One day the Volturi will put your family in its place Edward one day…" and with that James disappeared as quickly as he had come.

I was curious, astonished, glad and scared. Edward had saved me yet again. I didn't know what to expect but when I turned what I saw took my breath away. He looked like a Greek god out of one of my mythology books back at home. He was so beautiful, so perfect it was breathtaking. I stood there staring at him. He had golden eyes, not like James whose were red. I was still ogling this beautiful creature in front of me when He let his arm drop from my shoulder and hastily turned around.

"Follow me" He said in a detached tone.

I followed him and soon we came upon his Volvo, illegally parked in the next street. I didn't know what to say, I had so many questions in my mind but the one that came out of my lips was the one I was certain wouldn't get answered.

"What are you?"

He opened the passenger side door and motioned formed to get in, avoiding my question. When we were on the road, I asked him another question.

"Okay, don't answer me but answer me this one, how do you know where I am? This is the second time if I recall correctly."

He laughed. I didn't see what I had said was funny or amusing in any way.

"Ha, if you only knew…" That's all Edward said and continued driving. I started to shiver; it was very cold in his car. He noticed and turned on the heater. I smiled at his gentleman manners. I was about to peak but before I could say another word, Edward spoke.

"Bella, how did you know who I was?"

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"You told him The Cullens were your friend…"

"Yes I did, well I bluffed. When I saw him I knew he was another of one like you or your father. I was hoping your last name had some sort of reaction and it did, then you arrived."

"You have no idea what you just did!" he screamed at me. I was shocked. The next moment, we arrived at some huge mansion. He walked over and opened my door in a blink of an eye. I just stared. Hadn't he just been… Ha! I forgot they moved super fast. I was still completely sppechless. We walked into his house and Edward called into the house.

"Alice, here now!" he said, almost screaming. He was very frustrated. A ahort pixie like girl came into the living room in a flsh.

"Jasper is hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. Don't worry," she said in an understanding way. With that information it seemed Edward felt better but only slightly. He was still super tense.

"Alice, I can't," he said and disappeared.

Now I was left with the very fashionable and short pixie like girl. She was smiling widely. Great. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what was in store.

* * *

So leave your comments if you don't hate me :( I still like reviews :)

~Verolina~


	12. Chapter 11The End

Hello everyone, Verolina here.

Just wanted to give you all an update on _New Beginnings_.

As sad as it makes me to say this but I will no longer continue to write this story. Personally, I think it sucks and I no longer have the drive and time to finish it.

Sorry to anyone who still had hopes I would update it although its been about 2 years since I last did.

Now, some good news.

I will continue to write _New Town New Life_. Although updates will be posted when ever I write. This can be once a week or once every six months. If you're willing to wait, Thank you, if not, well thanks anyways for reading my story, whatever there is of it.

Anyways, I hope everybody is well and is having a nice summer!


End file.
